Club Penguin Fan Universe talk:Wall of Fame
This attracts vandals. I will block myself again after this. --User:Icmer In Nyc Can I be on the wall? I was one of the first editors here (though I came a month after Happyface and Mariothemovie). -- Barkjon 23:27, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Um... Icmer? I think you have to ask Happyface before putting yourself on the wall. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 17:32, 24 December 2008 (UTC) I think that Alex001 should be here, he has many great edits! -- _Metalmanager_ 14:20, 6 January 2009 (UTC) lol im on the wall, big slap in the face 4 everyone i pwned. Bugzy 16:13, 1 May 2009 (UTC) To be honest, I think we should create a page where you can be voted to be put on? It's like admin request, except that the aplications never close! --The Leader 16:29, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Could I maybe be on the Wall of Fame. I contribute alot to this Wiki. Speeddasher Maybe me? I contribute well, am on lots, and I was the guy who ended AG's terror. --'Zapwire'The cake is a lie 09:37, 8 May 2009 (UTC) why did icmer add himself to the wall.. Bugzy 20:33, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Whoever wants to be on the Wall ask TurtleShroom, the Wall Manager.HappyfaceWantsToTalk 22:21, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Oi, "wait til I'm sysop" puh-leez. I'm never touching sysop/bureaucrat with a 10-foot pole. TS decides who gets on/who gets off, not you Alex. BugzyTalk 09:24, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Could I please be on the Wall of fame? I have alot of High Quality articles, and I'm extremely dedicated to this wiki. Speeddasher Criticized other people's works? Mariothemovie Great Darktonian Pie War? --[[User:Zapwire|''' Zapwire']] Δ The dark side of the moon 17:56, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I nominate this user I would like to nominate Corai. He has been very nice to users here and also brings us many articles. So this is who I nominate. March 2, 2010 (UTC) Sigh, I hope, one day, I'll get on this wall of 'fame' Huh :>see wall of fame :>no sign of User:Z K on it Not being biased at all about this, but for someone who revamped the entire main page, does godly drawings, and has quite a number of FAOTW winning articles and VHQA articles, I really think Zone deserves this one. BugzyTalk 16:33, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Whoa, WHAT? Zone isn't on here yet? This is ridiculous. ADD HIM NOW! --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'FALCON-DOUBLE FAULT!]] 16:36, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Who actually decides who goes on here? --ZE SHEEP! (That sheep is staring at me) 17:33, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Admin's decide - they can agree to add them. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:18, June 17, 2010 (UTC) 2 things 1. My username is now EternalMagma. Can you please change it? 2. Austin definetly deserves a place here. I'm just saying you should really add him. --[[User talk:EternalMagma|'Metalmanager]] [[User talk:EternalMagma|'talk page''']] 09:10, July 6, 2010 (UTC) 1. Done. 2. I dunno. I don't think I have the authority. --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-The fez is now cool. 09:20, July 6, 2010 (UTC)